elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Rift Quests
The following are quests for The Rift in the . Before the One Tamriel update, the area was a level 37–43 area for Ebonheart Pact players, Veteran Rank 5 for Aldmeri Dominion players, and Veteran Rank 10 for Daggerfall Covenant players. Quests *Aiding Sigunn: Recover Sigunn's supplies from a giant. *All's Fair: Help the Rothalens recover from Sinmur's attack. *Scouting the Mine: Investigate the Reachmen presence at Northwind Mine. *Breaking the Coven: Drive out the Reachmen and Hagravens from Northwind Mind. *Drink, Drink, and Be Merry: Deliver a strange brew to Darva Riften for analysis. *Kalodar's Farewell: Recover Kalodar's remains. *Beneath the Stone: Assist Pact forces and the Companions in defending Shor's Stone from the Reachmen. *Move out Miners: Rescue the Shor's Stone minders. *Unearthed: Gain entry to a Companion tomb beneath Shor's Stone. *Smoke on the Horizon: Help Pact Forces drive the Reachmen from Boulderfall Pass. *The Warding Way: Destroy Lurchers at Boulderfall Pass. *Raise the Colors: Kill Reachmen leaders. *Storming the Hall: Help the Companions drive Reachmen from Fallowstone Hall. *The Rise of Sage Svari: Escort Skald Svari as she prays at the shrines to the Companions. *To Vernim Woods: Head to Vernim Woods. *Yngrel the Bloody: Kill Yngrel and collect the bounty on his head. *A Business Proposition: Help Enthis recover his silk shipment. *To Nimalten: Head to Nimalten. *Concealed Weapons: Investigate the attempt on Thane Fjora's life. *Dangerous Union: Kill the leader of the Reachmen in the Rift, Stral Blackthroat. *Gift of the Worm: Stop the Worm Cult who are magically augmenting Reachmen. *Through the Shroud: Find a way to penetrate the death shroud protecting the ruins in Vernim Woods. *A Grave Situation: Seek out Narir at Taarengrav. *Soul Harvest: Free souls from the Worm Cult's Animus Geodes. *The Farmer's Champion: Find Irna's family around Treva's Farm. *Blood Upon the Soil: Investigate the murders at Frostmoon Farmstead. *Tomb Beneath the Mountain: Prevent the Worm Cultists from controlling Hakra's Spirit. *Calling Hakra: Awaken the spirit of Hakra, one of the Five Hundred Companions. *Fierce Beasts of Ivarstead: Help Nilwen by killing "beasts" around Ivarstead. *Finding Winter's Hammer: Recover Winter's Hammer from bandits at Fort Greenwall. *Drinking Game: Participate in Eirfa's drinking game. *Geirmund's Oath: Recite Gerimund's Oath while drunk. *Geirmund's Guardian: Complete Trails in Geirmund's Hall's festival. *Trial of the Body: Win fights to progress in the Trials. *Trial of the Mind: Answer riddles to progress in the Trials. *Trial of the Spirit: Complete a race while poisoned to progress in the Trials. *Into the Outside: Investigate the assassin's note. *Pinepeak Caverns: Head to Pinepeak to help the researchers there. *Problems Into Profit: Help Odunn Gray-Sky eradicate a glowfly infestation. *Research Subject: Save Charadin from Worm Cultists. *Returning Winter's Bite: Recover Winter's Bite from Faldar's Tooth. *Save Your Voice: Rescue a druken bard from giants. *Shroud Hearth Barrow: Find Brendar in Shroud Hearth Barrow. *To Taarengrav: Head to Taarengrav. *A Giant in Smokefrost Peaks: Pursue Sinmur's ghost. *Song of Awakening: Help break Vaermina's hold on Skald's Retreat. *Guard the Knowledge: Collect Daedric tomes about Vaermina on Skald's Retreat. *In His Wake: Help the Riften Guard recover from Sinmur's attack. *Pulled Under: Investigate strange occurrences in Riften. *Honrich Tower: Head to Honrich Tower from Taarengrav. *To Honrich Tower: Head to Honrich Tower from Pinepeak Caverns. *Shattered Hopes: Help Pact forces secure Honrich Tower. *Soldier Down: Heal injured soldiers at Honrich Tower. *A Diamond in the Root: Find out what happened in Broken Helm Hollow. *A Walk Above the Clouds: Recover a shard of Wuuthrad from Forelhost. *Approaching Thunder: Recover a shard of Wuuthrad from Fullhelm Fort. *The Thunder Breaks: Help Fullhelm's guards repel the undead attack. *Beneath the Surface: Free 2 Pact soldiers from bandits. *Names of the Fallen: Recover amulets from fallen Pact soldiers. *River of Names: Recover personal items from the fallen at Lost Prospect. *The Shards of Wuuthrad: Seek out Elfriede at Honrich Tower. *Those She Devours: Rescue captives from Necromancer Gullveig. *To the King: Meet up with King Jorunn and Pact forces gathering at Trollhetta *Securing the Pass: Fight through the Worm Cultists at Trolhetta. *Stomping Sinmur: Reach Thallik and Sinmur at Trolhetta's summit. *Worm Cult Summoner: Kill Worm Cultists raising undead giants. *A Ritual in Smokefrost Peaks: Disrupt the Worm Cult ritual at the Smokefrost Peaks. *A Ritual in the Ragged Hills: Disrupt the Worm Cult ritual in the Ragged Hills. *Ritual at the Dragonshrine: Stop the Worm Cult ritual at the Dragonshrine. *Lost Companions: Find Snorrvild's friends. Category:Online: Quests Category:Online: Ebonheart Pact Quests Category:Online: The Rift Quests